Ultraman Azzurro
Ultraman Azzurro is Lian's Ultra for UltraFan Fight. A blue Ultra from the Land of Light, who protected Earth in honor of his sibling. Appearance A blue and black Ultra with two crests curving backwards on his head and angular yellow eyes. He sports a star-shaped gem on his forehead along with a star-shaped Color Timer. He also has blades on his arms along with a badge-like feature where human would have a belt buckle. History - Ultraman Garen Continuity= Ultraman Garen TBA }} Personality Azzurro has a calm and calculated personality, he is often charming and unbelievably likable by those around him. He's also warm, compassionate, and cooperative. In battle, he let his opponent attack first to analyze their fighting style and techniques. When actually fighting, he often likes to attack enemies with fast strikes and overwhelm them with many projectiles. He also likes to trick the opponent when fighting. Azzurro is usually seen flying, running, and dodging enemy attacks with amazing speed. Profile Stats *'Home world': Land of Light *'Age': 12,000 *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 82,000 t *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Star': The star-shaped gem on his forehead, it is able to fire rays. *'Azzurro Stabilizers': The blade-like organs on Azzurro's arms allow him to fire the Mega/Giga Specium Ray. *'Ultra Buckle': A badge-like feature where human would have a belt buckle, it is able to fire rays. Transformation Azzurro's hosts summons a bracer on their left arm before inserting a card into it. The bracer then shines brightly before Azzurro's hosts raise their left arm into the air, and transform into the Ultra Warrior. Techniques Special *'Specium Ray': The classic finisher. **'Mega Specium Ray': Five times more powerful than the standard Specium Ray. ***'Giga Specium Ray': A more powerful version of the Mega Specium Ray. **'Multi Specium Ray': The beam in the form of multiple energy blasts. *'Buckle Beam': Azzurro can emit diamond-shaped blasts from the Ultra Buckle. *'Ultra-Slash': Like the original Ultraman, Azzurro can fire rings of energy to cut apart his opponent. These can split up into multiple smaller blades. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. *'Star Beam': Azzurro can fire a white energy ray from the Ultra Star. *'Energy Flare': Azzurro fires many energy projectiles to counter incoming projectile attacks. *'Hand Beam': Azzurro rapidly fires blue energy arrows from his hands. *'Shuriken Ray': Azzurro can fire a small energy beam from his hand. Although it's not strong enough to kill enemies, it can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. *'Arrow Ray': Azzurro fires a stream of arrowhead-shaped bolts. *'Stop Flash': A spark of light that stops an enemy in place. Physical *'Ultra Power': A technique to temporarily summon herculean strength. *'Azzurro Punch': A standard punch attack. **'Azzurro Ashura': He punches repeatedly at high speed. *'Azzurro Kick': Various kick techniques. **'Smash Kick': Multiple rotating kick attacks. **'Azzurro Stri-Kick': A flying kick attack. **'Hundred-Fierce Hurricane': Azzurro performs a flying side kick charged with blue energy before quickly kicking the enemy from all directions. *'Azzurro Multi Chop': A series of chops. *'Azzurro Body Attack': When flying, Azzurro can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. *'Azzurro High Frequency': Azzurro spins a such a fast speed, it can create high-frequency noises so loud that they can hurt opponents. Other *'Acceleration': Azzurro can accelerate so that his movements appear to be blurs. *'Ultra Barrier': A barrier technique. Makes a wall of light in front of him. *'Travel Sphere': Azzurro can encase himself in a blue sphere of energy to quickly travel through space. Trivia *Azzurro is inspired by Max and Fuma. *His name means "Light Blue" in Italian. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraFan Fight Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)